User talk:Max117Dk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jackhammer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsykoReaper (Talk) 06:17, October 18, 2009 Ummmm.... I wouldn't recommend it...but sure? PsykoReaper 19:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, actually that is alright, but I am kinda concerned about your character...tree-hugger is kinda...derogatory in my eyes, kinda offensive, don't give a damn about the neo-nazi and bigots part, but the tree-hugger is kinda a bit much... PsykoReaper 22:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok...and please, when you leave messages, use the signature button, so others can know it's you... PsykoReaper 01:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) That ok, just be nice to everyone, cause a wiki is a partnership, and everything will be just fine. PsykoReaper 01:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Jackhammer Yah, okay, but nothing is indesructable. If a blend of those common minerals could make things indestuctable, dont you think they would be using it already? And there are names for the firing rates. Bolt-action, semi-automatic, and automatic. There is already an automatic pistol. It's called the GL8 (Glock). --Watchamacalit =D 21:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Special nanochips inside the gun to make them hold as much ammo as he wants? How would that work? Are telling me that if I put one of these chips in my backpack that they could defy the laws of physics and allow my backpack to hold more than it normally could? A container cannot hold more than it's actual volume. --Watchamacalit =D 23:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Then where would the gunpowder fit? If the bullet is needle-sized, then gunpowder wouldn't be able to fit. --Watchamacalit =D 01:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I could understand a collaspable bullet, but collapsable gunpowder? You cant pack something that isn't hollow. --Watchamacalit =D 01:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Why not just let him use energy weapons? It is possible to create a (nuclear) power source that is extremely efficient. --Watchamacalit =D 02:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) You do know that 4 ~'s makes a signature right? You dont have to type it out. --Watchamacalit =D 02:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I just enjoy poking holes in other peoples ideas. Well, anyway, I suppose I should introduce myself. Here we go... Hallo! I'm Watchamacalit! Welcome to the Wiki! --Watchamacalit =D 02:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you ever need anything (besides money) just ask. I am a Administrator *''Sparkle Sparkle''* --Watchamacalit =D 02:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I dont understand what you mean by "highlighted". Can you give me an example? --Watchamacalit =D 02:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOH. Well in wikitext, what you write in when you make messages (what im typing in right now), you make [ and then another without a space, write in what you want, then make another ]. For example, if I wanted to link it to Thomas Allo, I would go Thomas Allo. On rich text (what you write in when you make a character, there should be a symbol in the upper left hand corner of the box. Press that and it should tell you what to do. --Watchamacalit =D 02:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Democracy is non-negotiable! Hey, could I have your opinion of my character? --Watchamacalit =D 03:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) They're pretty cool. Kinda remind me of Twisted Metal (Tis a video game). Maybe you should list the weapons on them though. And dont worry about ammo critisizm on the cars. They're big enough ta hold em'. --Watchamacalit =D 22:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Infobox I noticed that your using tables for your infoboxes. Here. Just copy and paste this on wikitext and fill it out. Just click edit on this message I sent to see the wikitext. This one. Right here. Have fun! --Watchamacalit =D 21:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Whadaya mean protect? --Watchamacalit =D 02:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hrm, well, uh.... yah cant. You could ask nicely to have someone not use them, and if they refuse I'll remove them myself, but you cant actually lock a picture. Sorry. --Watchamacalit =D 02:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Relax! IF somebody does decide to use the pictures you drew, I will ask them to remove it. Then, if they won't remove it, I'll remove it myself. If they try to edit it again, I'll lock their page so they can't edit it. If they decide to curse me out or complain, I'll ban them. Finally, if they bother me on another wiki, I'll run over to their house and kick their ass myself! See? All is swell! Don't worry aboot it! --Watchamacalit =D 02:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I gotta getta bed. Night night! --Watchamacalit =D 02:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pics If it's just a red X in the corner, then it's a problem with your computer. --Watchamacalit =D 22:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) That was an Rp. --Watchamacalit =D 01:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Rp as in Role-Play. A fight or story where players write responses to each others moves. I was playing as the Crimson Vertigo and PsykoReaper was playing as Bane. --Watchamacalit =D 01:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah yeah, sure It seems fine, I ain't closeminded... PsykoReaper 02:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi hi, nice to meet u. i really liked ur character Jackhammer. i wanted to know if there's a chance of knightmare meeting jackhammer.--NightBird 02:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) (Fun fact: apparently our characters have a similar revolver) Invasion! Althouh i need to finish a lot of think on my works, i just wanted to to tell you about a possible scenario that our characters could meet. Operation:"Second Red-Fist" My character's nemesis nation Saverya is planning an mass invasion to US with super soldiers in revenge of their lost in the war, in hands of U.S & other nations (the allies). he can't just go running around and tell this because it will make panic go free in the country. so maybe while alone trying to get info, he meets jackhammer. happy holidays! merry christmas! i know its not even in the week of christmas, but i cannot go on the computer cuz i'm leaven 2 go 2 wisconsin in a week, and id forget 2 say this if i waited. so yhea,... eny way, merry christmas! --Yina 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i like it i think it can work this is a version Knightmare finds out that in this city, there is a foreign black marker arms dealers that could be supplying the savernyan military, he has the city under control using bikers (the city is like a fortress). the bikers kinda hate U.S cuz they think the U.S government should be overthrown (they can be skin-heads) so they think if savernya beats U.S they would be able to live in a biker utopia (no rules). now in a nearly diner jackhammer hears the biker badmouthing U.S, the fight begins. knightmare shoots the stabbing biker. knightmare just tells Jackhammer about the real motives of the biker for being in the diner (patrol the nearly areas to the city). he don't admit the info about the mass invasion but says there's some kinda plan against U.S, this makes Jackhammer accompain Knightmare to inflirtrate the city and find out. knightmare inside the city (and after he believes Jack can keep the secret) tells Jack about the invasion to U.S. when they finally find the Arm dealer (after a lot of bikers), they are welcomed by Savernyan super soldiers. --NightBird 01:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) tell if there's something u don't like welcome definitions 1. warm greeting at arrive 2. fiercely & hard attempt to take other life in the most painfully way that there is, given the circustances, moment, or place. usually involving gunfire, puches, insults, broken bones, and major violence that would be considered in a law court first degree murder attempt. hope this helps :D --NightBird 04:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) have u tot of a name for it? hi again, some of my ideas for the title * The hammer & sickle: The fortress (actually this is the name of a series of stories im working on, this can be the first chapter) * Red Bear, Blue eagles * Guns, Flags & sins: Knightmare & Jackhammer ballad * Black days in the old Red world * rise & downfall: Jackhammer & Knightmare * Red fist 2: Discoveries * The patriots: Jackhammer & Knightmare tell me your ideas please, also u don't want to introduce other character of yours here? Hmmmmm.... what about as a title * The guns of the patriots: Jackhammer & Knightmare (reference to Metal gear solid) Crimson vertigo could have been captured or something like that, maybe he deappeared during a patrolling mission and Jack is looking for him. well.. i don't own CV, Whatchamalit does, anything related with him is with his owner. well in my opinion yup if u can... I feel like an ass now -_- Just tell me when you want me to make a move and I will. Happy creating! --Watchamacalit =D 00:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) then after they save the vertigo, u have a fight hand-on-hand against jack's friend. Kuno takes the oportunity to infiltrate further and get to a main room that apparently the arm dealers used to communicate with the Savernyan leaders, he sees face to face again to her friend Lisa who now is the Savernyan army Main soldier and she formally states the plans of the savernyan & their motives, besides declaring officially war against U.S and all its heros. it kinda working out :D--NightBird 00:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well... Are you guys going to do an RP? You know, a role-play? That would make things much easier for the both of you. like, Spades Neil in a Serious House on Serious Earth, or The Man Who Broke The Vertigo... Those are Rp's. --Watchamacalit =D 00:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) okay i think everything is set i think we can begin, i give u the honor of the first move --NightBird 01:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The Guns of the patriots: Knightmare, Jackhammer,& Crimson vertigo (we can cut out all the names to make it shorter... or add something smaller) Hallo! I'm here to bug you! And for the title above, it doesn;t have to include everyone's names, you can just make the title a title. Like the title of a book or something, if you know what I'm saying. --~~Watchamacalit =D 02:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hallo (Hah, I stole your regular saying, Watchamacalit!) Mind if I join your RP, it could be a threeway...damn, I just realized what I just said... Or you wanna do one just between us? PsykoReaper 01:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mind if I do the Batman characters? PsykoReaper 01:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ALL OF DEM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! PsykoReaper 01:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hallo! Say Hallo again, and I will ban you. I'm not joking. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I was joking when I said I wasn't joking. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) tag your turn my friend, sorry by the lateness. also we can add the Batman's evil guys now :D Also.... hey the Savernyan army has special tanks called BATs, is good for u if they appear?.--NightBird 20:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Should we wait till psyo make his appeareance?--NightBird 21:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) All we want to do is eat your brains! We're not unreasonable. I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes. Hey, I was thinking of doing an RP with zombies. Are you interested? You'd be teamed up with three other characters, and you'd have to get from point A to B while I pummel you with wave after wave of incoming zombies. I just wanted to make sure someone (other than myself) was interested before I made anything. So do I have an okay from you? And yes, I'm gonna copy and Paste this message onto other people's talk pages. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Nancy 364 HEY. You are aware that people are commenting on Nancy, right? She has a talk page too~ Which brings me to the question: Would you like Ms.Nancy to fight The Crimson Vertigo? ~Watchamacalit =D 22:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Just because they're not enemies doesn't mean they can't fight! But I digress... Well, yes, I have another question. Do you want to do a storyline or a simple fight? A storyline would be more like a story, beginning and ending somewhere with a predesired outcome, while a fight would be an anything goes, short, fight. I prefer storylines because you can connect them to oneanother, and the Rps you use them in tend to be longer, but I was asking what you wanted to do, wasn't I? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Okay, would you like to start, or should I? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Boop. Your move. Don't expect me to message you everytime it's your move. I HATE DOING THAT. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to do it for me either. I check it everytime I come on. I have no life like that. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ah, geez man, you're making me feel like an ass. But I have a need for idle chatter. Who'd your favorite superhero? ~Watchamacalit =D 02:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I actually know all of those except for the last one! I'm sa haappyy! Anyway, mine's... eh... I can't really decide. And it's not because everyone's so insanely awesome that I can't decide, but none of them really jump out at me... If I had to choose, it'd probably end up at being the Silver Age Flash. Supervillian? ~Watchamacalit =D 02:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Really? For me this is clear. Onomatopoeia. He's my kind of guy, and, my very favorite zombie, Black Flash. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My favorite movie is Juno. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, I like other movies. It's just that Juno is so fucking awesome that I like it more. You see The Spirit? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) So where'd you get your username from? Don't tell me Max Jordan's your real name. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I just came up with it at the top of my head, Max I think "Mad Max" Jordan I don't know --Max Jordan 03:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) "Mad Max"? Well... I dunno who that is and don't get mad, I'm not trying to get you annoyed or anything. Mine came from my gamertag, "WAtChAMaCaLiT", that I recently changed to "Im Going Tokyo" for a clan. Any music you listen to? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I listen to mostly rock. I grew up on it, and anything else sounds like garbage now. Favorite song? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hah, Kiss. Haven't heard them in a while. Mines Loose Lips by The Moldy Peaches, Psycho Killer by The Talking Heads, Sea of Love by Cat Power, and Your Brains by, uh, I guess Valve. Which brings me to my next question, if you'll excuse my probing. Do you have an XBox or PS3? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) XBox Live? 03:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) no, don't have the right cords, beaten Halo 3 and Star Wars: the Force Unleashed, planning to get Halo 3: ODST --Max Jordan 03:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You should get Fallout 3. It's a single player game with a huge shitload of content, and it takes place in a post-apocalyptic Washington D.C., and, if you get the Addons, Anchorage Alaska, Mississipi, Pittsburgh, and, lastly, onboard an alien spaceship... in outer space. Not to mention it has the FATMAN (Tatical Miniature Nuclear Catapult Launcher). ~Watchamacalit =D 03:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No... I haven't actually. Oh, I got this crappy ass Wolfenstein game today. Waste of my friggin money. It sucks! ~Watchamacalit =D 04:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Back! Hey how are u? Happy new year! Happy New Year! It isn't like I'm demanding you respond immediatly. You respond when you can. And Happy New Year, because the last one wasn;t horrible enough. ~Watchamacalit =D 17:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, an who're you using for the zombies? ~Watchamacalit =D 17:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You draw that yourself? ~Watchamacalit =D 17:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) yep, I made sure I have the proper colors for his skin and the flag behind him shows him as a patriot. --Max Jordan 17:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Heh, well, it's a lot better than I could do. Whadaya got, a scanner, or did you just like take a picture of it and upload that? ~Watchamacalit =D 18:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! I forgot you drew the cars too... ~Watchamacalit =D 18:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Nah, he's from Fallout 3. Liberty Prime. ~Watchamacalit =D 18:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the pause. And I think I mentioned Fallout 3 above? Somewhere anyway. ~Watchamacalit =D 18:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey man, you know if you want to link something that's already on the wiki, you can just put double brackets like this: [[]] Around it to link it. And, if you want to change the name of the thing your linking, like for example, linking to Thomas and putting Tom, you just put it like this: [[|]] With the thing that you're linking to on the left side of the line, and how it'll end up looking on the other. Should end up like this Tom ~Watchamacalit =D 19:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry if you already knew, just making sure. ~Watchamacalit =D 19:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You seem to know a lot about guns. How come? And Brownings? That's a little WWII-ish... ~Watchamacalit =D 23:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ??? i almost never leave u a message when i am done -_- anyways hey u wanna face the Tanks till i have a page for them?--NightBird 19:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) yeah sure, Jackhammer VS the BATS tanks. --Max Jordan 19:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Pistoli What's ya favorite pistol? Mines a tie between the GL8, and the Raging Bull. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh? I thought Mr.Bond used the PP7? I should know, I still have Golden Eye for the N64. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they don't exist. You ever heard of the Webley Revolver? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) How's about Black Talon ammunition? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You're not just looking on wikipedia, are you? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I only saw the first Matrix. But anyway, I know mostly about guns from the Call of Duty franchise. That's about all... You ever heard of the Wunderwaffel? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the "Raging" series of pistols are way better than the Deagle. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid you're wrong there. He did create them, they're right here in theis video game: WONDERWAFFEL!! ~Watchamacalit =D 02:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) From CoD: World at War, the DLC Shi no Numa. It's a Nazi Zombie map. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Pffft, not really. In fact, it's kinda funny. Some of the zombies walk up to the windows in karate stances. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) There aren't just zombies. There are Hellhounds too... ~Watchamacalit =D 03:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, but that's only on the third and fourth levels. Aaaaaaanyway, that's just the downloadable content, the game itself isn't that good. Ugh, lemme see, oh yeah! The zombies. There are gonna be special types of zombies, but I'm hesitating in making the pages or not. Out of pure laziness, of course. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) can i put the photo in place? hey your character Nancy's pic is out of place can put it on the rite place?--NightBird 03:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) got you Hey u are using Jack for the Zombie like thing?--NightBird 03:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA FATMAN!!! It's a great weapon. You have a heart attack everytime you use it. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) And then there's the Experimental MIRV, that fires 8 mini-nukes at once... ~Watchamacalit =D 03:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) There's the lazer pistol in fallout three. Plus a plasma pistol. And the .55(?) Scoped Magnum Revolver. Not to mention the Alien Blaster. ~Watchamacalit =D 04:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) And you forgot the unique "Paulson's Revolver" that you get in the Mothership Zeta DLC that fires rounds like a shotgun. Felt bad about killing him though... ~Watchamacalit =D 04:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ...Who? ~Watchamacalit =D 04:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Agh, geez, ya got me... But I prefer the Fisto! (The name is actually spelt with the exclamation mark...) ~Watchamacalit =D 04:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Tons. Not to mention unique weapons, varients of the original that have special effects. A few of my favorite are: The FISTO! A unique ppower fist that does more damage, The Shiskebab: a flaming sword, The Railway Rifle: A rifle that fires large iron nails used to for railroads, and the Tesla Cannon: A large cannon that fires concentrated beams of electricity. Most powerful weapon in the game, other than the MIRV. ~Watchamacalit =D 04:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ...Okay? What was I talking about before this? I can't remember... ~Watchamacalit =D 04:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Haaaaaloooooo. I love the needler... ~Watchamacalit =D 05:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, I know. Who's your favorite character from Halo? And don't tell me you've only played three, or I'll kill you. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Watchamacalit is starting to get annoyed. I didn't leave them out, I just said not to tell me you've only played Halo 3. And my favorite character is Gravemind, from Halo 2. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You ever play any Legend of Zelda games? ~Watchamacalit =D 05:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I played Super Mario 64. I still have it, too. Hey, what do you think is the best video game of all time? ~Watchamacalit =D 05:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't talking about Super Mario 64. The best Video Game of all time is, definately, Legend of Zelda: Ocarnia of Time for the N64. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault Legend of Zelda is so insanely awesome. And hold on, I gots a christmas present for ya... ~Watchamacalit =D 05:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Booooooooooop You're an Admin now. Way to go. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) No reason to put it there. You have all the admin powers, and you can just put that you're one on your userpage. Our names are really there so we can filter through the trash that tries to join the wiki. I doubt you want a bunch of weirdos asking you a million questions. But if you do, feel free to put your name up there. Why do I feel so weird talking about this? I feel like I'm giving it a bad wrap. ~Watchamacalit =D 06:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay... well... yeah. Sorry I couldn't give you a more professional introduction to being an Admin myself, but... ~Watchamacalit =D 06:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) i really doen't know... try going to Help.wikia.com for help on it--NightBird 17:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) any idea for the sidebar? i am working on the sidebar right now any idea for something aside Characters locations featured user i am open to any idea--NightBird 17:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) .... not much but i learn fast--NightBird 20:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Lulu Calva Yeah, the last one was a half baked idea. I think this one's better too. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's your move. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Untouchables You seen the movie? ~Watchamacalit =D 05:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like when the guy dies in the elevator, then writes "Touchable" on the walls with his blood. Yup. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... what the guy told Kapone at the end though was kinda cheesey... ~Watchamacalit =D 05:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I haven't seen the movie in like a million years, so I have no idea what you're talking about. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I remember now! And the mounties were being assholes and ruined everything. I really didn't get the quote though. ~Watchamacalit =D 06:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) And then there's that part when I feel like a retard for bringing up thee movie as a topic for conversation when I don't remember anything about it. Teehee. ~Watchamacalit =D 06:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, new topic! Guess what my favorite movie is! And it's not the one on my userpage. That's outdated by like, 6 years. ~Watchamacalit =D 06:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) No, the main characters a girl. On a seperate note, and yes, I know I have to stop saying that, I have about a million pictures on my computer. I know you like to draw them yourself, so I'm just asking, do you want to see some pictures for Nancy? ~Watchamacalit =D 06:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, just click on them for a larger picture. I particuarly like the last one ^^ I'm not a perve or anything, it's just that whenever I see a picture I like, I add it to my computer so I don't have to browse for an hour when I want a picture for a character. Most of my characters start with a picture. ~Watchamacalit =D 06:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Err. make that the first one. ~Watchamacalit =D 06:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I took em' off your talk page, but they should still be there when you press "upload photo". ~Watchamacalit =D 06:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) You want me to make it bigger? ~Watchamacalit =D 06:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) actually, i think it looks fine. --Max Jordan 06:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's your page anyway. Anf it's your move. ~Watchamacalit =D 06:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, wanna end it there? ~Watchamacalit =D 07:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Videos Right next to the upload a picture thing there should be a button for videos. You take the adress of the video and copy and paste it into the bar it gives you. Then the video should come up and you can adjust the size, caption, blah blah blah. The button for the video should look like a piece of film. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) What new weapons would Vertigo have? I'm updating his page. Unless you'd like me to come up with them. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the detail. I can look these up on wikipedia. :] ~Watchamacalit =D 01:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Which reminds me, do you want Nancy's weapon now, or do you want me to give it to her in our next (if we decide to) RP? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Jah, here you go. Using the electrical abilities of the Tesla Coil, this gun (which I can't think of a name of. Probably the "Tesla Cannon") firs thick, concentrated streams of electricty. Upon contact with a solid, the electric charge excites the atom's in the object, making it explode. You could use a lesser charge to short-circut electrical wiring, or an even lesser charge to moves things around by clinging to them with the stream. The three prongs on the weapon's tip are used to strengthen or weaken the stream, as the farther apart they are, the wider, and therefore, weaker the beam. The weapon can be used as an improvised EMP, though it wouldn't cover the entire are around the person, just what they are aiming at. The width EMP blast, once again, depends on how far you adjust the prongs. Closer together would go for a short range, but longer lasting EMP, while a farther spread prong would go for a wide-range, but virtually short EMP. Should the weapon run out off energy, it can be recharged by simply grabbing an object with some sort of electricity inside of it (a battery, wire, Frank, etc.) and the Tesla Coil inside of it will absorb the energy easily. Oh, and she could either integrate it into her system, or carry it around. The gun works like a glove, kinda. You slip it on, and it protects your hand. Please excuse the long explanation. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) If you don't like it, just tell me. I could try to make another one, or you could make one yourself. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You mean more weapons for Nancy, or just more abilities for the gun? If it's weapons, please give me a while, I'm working on Frank. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) @_@ I can't think of anymore TT-TT Oh, wait. It could chain-lightning, I guess. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) And maybe it could hack things too. I dunno. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank god XD ~Watchamacalit =D 02:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It's not necessarily a strain, I'm just lazy =D I'm gonna save what I've got done on Frank and, if you feel so inclined, you can tell me if I'm doing anything wrong with the character. I think I take critisizm well, but don't expect me not to argue about the character. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Red Phoenix Well, the character seemed a tad underdevelouped. It's a highly unoriginal concept, a person in a flying suit with guns. He, as of now, has no personality, so I couldn't actually judge the character, just his abilities. I rather hate one-sentence ability explanations, so I usually copy and paste a little info about the weapon from wikipedia, or come up with it on my own, like I did when I gave you that energy weapon. The desciption of the suit and character are also extremely vague. Sorry for being such a pessimist. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No thank you. I have bad experience with other people giving me characters. But yeah, if you want my opinion on the finished character too, I'd be happy to give that too. Otherwise you could just delete him. It's your choice. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I was wondering how you'd sort that out. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm very sorry, could postpone this conversation. I'm not feeling particularly chatty right now. Melancholia and all. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Max do u have the same trouble? hi, hey can you please go to the mainpage and see if the wiki logo is covered by the Navigation bar?--NightBird 04:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just cheking 1. U see the logo? 2. you see the new boxes i added? I saw the new boxes and a character vote, and now can't see the logo on the top left corner. --Max Jordan 05:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I guees is a glitch... i will try to repair it....--NightBird 05:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo! U there--NightBird 00:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry. --Max Jordan 01:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The spam filter got activated -_- --NightBird 04:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Now idea... who activated by the way? me and you, or another user?--NightBird 04:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) we need Psyko to appear...kinda slows down the figth Knightmare and jack talking...--NightBird 05:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) hey did u deleted the United states thing? --Nightbird/Knightmare360 00:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I was just asking--Nightbird/Knightmare360 01:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) what's new? how are u?--NightBird 17:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) working on the Darknight corps page, and trying to get an idea for a cool homepage--NightBird 17:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) which one? --NightBird 17:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) yes, wanna a head's up?--NightBird 17:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I have seeking for a good name, alhtought i have a good part of data already my name options are * BATs (Battle artillery Tanks) * T.A.B.U's (Tactical Assault-Battle Units) * Warhogs * Warhawks * Metal wolfs * Kaisers * Ritters * T.B.T (Tactical Biological Tanks) --NightBird 18:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) well this is the main idea of the tank * bipedal (two-legged), but can change to 3 different forms; underwater, tank trend, and floating (kinf of a ship) * the tank is actually a cyborg. in a normal squad there is 12 tanks commanded by one brain implanted in a leader tank, all the other tanks have a "copy" of the brain that activates when the leader thank in destroyed * the tanks are nuclear powered by a small nuclear generator inside. they design was made so if the armor of the tank is broken radiotion will burst off the tank, making a new chernobyl. * The tanks contain a humanoid center called Inner-H.O.P.E which in were the brain is set. if the brain concludes the tank is unable to fight well, the Inner-H.O.P.E would activate and fight(they are as strong as a Draknight) * many other thinks i don't wanna tell :D it will be a surprise hey u read what i wrote to Watchamanlit? i was asking watcha to gave me his opinion on a plot i am working on u checked it?--NightBird 18:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) is a webpage of Gaia online (no i don't play that game)u want the link? http://www.tektek.org/dream/dream.php hey did u noticed the Favicon?--NightBird 23:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) not the link -_- the Favicon--NightBird 00:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The gold means that if u play Gaia and u wanna buy it that's what it will cost you What u think of the new Sidebar?--NightBird 02:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) the thing with the orange thing up, and the seacrh bar the colors match?--NightBird 02:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) i like it, really cool. but the Hawk's nest full of Robot servants kinda is let down...i mean he is an Ace pilot who normally are charasmatic,and great leaders, he looks like he is. but the fact that he's kinda comfined with robots is weird. it will be cooler that he worked for an underground CIA organization, and the Hawk's nest contained some persons. anyways is just an opinion so don't take it seriously--NightBird 02:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, can i get ur opinion on the general look of the Wikia?NightBird 23:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures i really noticed them by the way, i don't think it has to do with the skin of the wikia, cuz i undo the colors and nothing happened, remember there was like an update, that's why ur editing page looks different. so i guess may is that, anyways i think i will make the page light blueNightBird 01:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Dove hi! could u mak a pic of Dove like Nancy is drawn? or at least tell me how u did that.Yina 17:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Huh. thanks enyway.Yina 22:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Hey really you could save red Phoenix, and you Vigilante group. well really i liked them but kinda needed work...NightBird 18:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) well is hard... why dont just improve the story? Yes And I'm remotely sure I made a move. Let me check again... ~Watchamacalit =D 21:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Should i? hey i am thinking of making a place template, what u think about it? (i don't want to make a template only i would use -_-) NightBird 04:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Also the Red phoenix seems pretty of a typical soviet villian (kinda the counter-part of an American hero. u could give his story some twist so it doesn't seem like it (this is just a suggestion feel free to ingore it)NightBird 04:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Supershach! LOL Well, I will co-create Sups page wit ya, but Rorschach, I think the bloodsplatter is a little bit of a retcon... PsykoReaper 04:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) hey can i help with Superman? I love superman sinse i read Superman: Red son, have u heard of it?NightBird 04:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Can u make the powers and abilities, I hate doin' that stuff on characters that was made by someone else... PsykoReaper 05:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) DANANANANANANANA BATMAN! Can you write what happens to the Batman characters in my bat-fanfic, Batman: Day and Night. You can go to the Black Mask article to get a good picture...I am a little too busy to work on that part... I'll do the history in Batman to help ya... PsykoReaper 21:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Since i am done with the skin, logo, sidebar and mainpage (well i am still working in it), i am going to work on the Character info_boxes. Any sugestion for it? also what other need might need a hand around here (i am also still working in the Policies)? NightBird 01:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well.... u want a separate infobox for villians or just an stardard one? What color? Any new part for info? Goals, Religion (i don't think this is a good one) , inspired by...etc that kinda things, if you can't came out with anything new, just answer the Questions :DNightBird 01:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) (i copy this message from Psyko's talk page) Hey! how u doing!? Can you make me a favor? u know this new user called Zuanzuanwua or something like that, if you catch him online can you please tell him to use the new standard Character infobox cause at any moment we might delete the other 2 and might affect his work? thx NightBird (talk) 03:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hay! how are u? We have a new team infobox is called Template:Infobox Team, u should use it on the United states vigilantesNightBird (talk) 17:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Uh, explain a little bit more please... PsykoReaper 21:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It should probebly made into an Alternate Universe, you mean, sorta like the Antimatter Universe... PsykoReaper 21:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Categories of the Dead! Will ya please organize the categories and all that junk, it looks like a friggin' car wreck! PsykoReaper 23:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! We might have to fix the categories. We should begin a team to work it out besides you and me i guess we might bring a non-Admin to help us, ZuanZuanfuwa seems a good option thou, anyways have a nice day/night/noon NightBird (talk) 21:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Max due that we have a lot of user making season i guess we need a Template for Episodes wanna help me? NightBird (talk) 19:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Back! Sorry by not having answered your messages lately i had a really busy week...NightBird (talk) 22:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) well...is not really probable a blizzard at that time, We can add a cameo to it like that the blizzard is being caused by Superman smashing a meteor at the atmosphere above gotham city, or Ra's Algul is causing it with his power. U know maintaining probableNightBird (talk) 23:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) What's Twisted metal exactly? Yup i saw it, i had never heard something about it NightBird (talk) 18:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) To be honest... I kinda forgot to look. -_-U Sorry. I'm getting a new computer soon, so I removed all the ones on this computer. So, I believe the answer to your question is 'no'. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you shouldn't trouble yourself. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. And thank you. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep But the user is gonna have a RP with the Totally Spies to keep them, starring the three girls, the Justice League, and the SSD! (Secret Society of Doom!) And Static would be cool to be part of the wiki, put him on... DO IT! DO IT NOOOOWW! GET TO DA CHOPPA!! RAAAAAAAGH!! THE CHOPPA!! PsykoReaper 00:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Psycho Let's make a RP after the Guns of the patriots! Here is some of it, is a continuation to the Gun of the patriots but focused in Psycho Stan Firstly it recalls how Stan ended up being part of the Darknights corps Then the main story enters IN the Guns of the patriots Psycho faced Jackhammer right? So to avoid the widespread of the Savernyan Invasion by the media, a weakened and undermined Knightmare gives himself to the Gotham police to cover up the events like the fire in wayne enterprises and other garish damages. Knightmare has planned to escape his incarceration without killing someone, Batman agrees the plan. Sadly Knightmare is sent to Arkaham, Ra al's ghul wants to test Stan promising abilities, so he tells Stan that Knightmare knows were Jack is. Stan still wants revenge so he uses stealth to enter the Asylum, Ra's men begin a Uprising inside the building which end up in a take over by the inmates. Knightmare escape plan is frustrated, and Stan search harder. so Knightmare searches for a way out and Stan for Knightmare. The Asylum is a chaos thanks to the inmates forming bands that are having a 3-sides war, Joker, two-faces, and some other villain. While the bands fight each other Stan is in crossfire, same as Knightmare who finds Poison Ivy and make an alliance with her to stay alive. and we look for a cool ending :D NightBird (talk) 22:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Max. My name is Ralnon, the creator of this wiki. I have been inactive for quite some time here, and I have been noticing more users coming here. Thank you for your vast number of edits here. Tell me, though, is there anything here that seems wrong, or something that could improve? If you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 05:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I am leaving! Take care make sure u take care well of this wikia I am kinda leaving for a long time! i would say some weeks, a month or never :D If i am not back at a month u can declare me M.I.A Anyways i will announce that the categorization project leadership falls on you i will send you a message saying what to do, by now cya! NightBird (talk) 22:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) (I am gonna try to make ppl come here thou) Nahh i asked Psyko to delete them, so don't worryNightBird (talk) 23:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Made my mind off I am stying , but change must be done by the wayNightBird (talk) 00:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I ain't quittin', dude... I just think sometimes that wiki is getting in the way, I just feel like I am fucking up with my job as leader... What do you think of WolfRisingSun? PsykoReaper 01:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) New NightBird Doctrine This is a new doctrine i will take to avoid further problems. This is a TTFF not dcfanfiction.wikia.com. We are a site for TT not Whole DC universe in So i will not take actions in current unrelated articles here, but i will act in future unrelated articles. (no i am not going to ban no one) Also there's more about this but i am too lazy to type it so... wait for new of my doctrine (No the DC material converted to TT universe will stay) Before coming and ask 100000 questions please wait till i explain my point. in the series of new message to Psykoreaper NightBird (talk) 01:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Gun of the patriots... It got unrealistic as hell! Every DC character got his share here -_-, i wish we could reset it and begining it again NightBird (talk) 01:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Max i created a DC Fan Fiction Wikia, your welcome to come and help me out. There we will be more "Universe" to write on. here's the web DCFF.wikia.com So lets finish or Remake the guns of the Patriots there, i will ask Psyko, and Watcha to come too. NightBird (talk) 18:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Response Of course, Max, you are allowed to reset any story you write as many times as you want. But, please, if it is possible, I ask you to consider my new compromise to Nightbird's new "doctrine", placed on the Site Notice. If you think Nighbird's doctrine is far more reasonable, then of course you do not have to support my own compromise. However, I am somewhat confused about the doctrine: Does that mean every story written in the future will have to include Robin and Satrfire or someone of the Titans, or else they will be deleted? Please, Max, if you could could tell me your own opinion on this matter, I would much appreciate it. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 18:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Knightmare To be honest.. I hate that RP. Also, I have no desire to take over other people's characters, as I did not create them, and therefore, cannot act them out. My apologies. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) He left? I thought he was staying.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) How unfortunate. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thax i guess...NightBird (talk) 02:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sadly the Guns of the patriots kinda looks useless if the Psyko who made a real deal with the canon characters isnt here. I have a better topic. Psyco Stan involvement with the Darknights thing i told you. and also i am working on a fan series, is about Savernya, During the Invasion by the Allies, and the American occupation. is going to be being told in 3 different points of view, a new Savernyan Knightmare S.A.S member, an United State Air force officer that was taken down by artillery and has been took prisioner by the Savernyans, and finally a Anti-Imperialist and U.S.A critic photographer accompaining the Marines in their march to Savernya's capital ir needs a name thou... Wanna do the Rp of how stan joined the Darknights now? NightBird (talk) 01:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Why does everyone wanna fight Lulu? No thank you. She has a very limited moveset within RP's, and I dislike using her. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if it sounded nasty.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Anarchy in the UK Hey have you ever wonder what would happend if in a parallel universe the Titans went Brit instead of American? NightBird (talk) 16:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) nope, but have you read Superman: Red son? i bet you will like it. is about Superman being raised in the Soviet Union instead of America NightBird (talk) 18:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I love red son, i just simple love the phrase "Why you just don't put the whole world in a bottle superman?". Anyways wanna help me out with the Fan Series i am making? NightBird (talk) 18:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Just introductions of the characters The journalist writing about this invasion at home The Marines saying bye to their loves one and the Air Force official preparing for intel-based flight over Savernya NightBird (talk) 18:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Have you ever noticed the wikia ads around this wikia for other wikias? well we could have a ad in other wikia to incrase our flow of new users. I am trying to form a group to work on the wikia and make it have the requirements that are needed for the spotlight. If i get green light from other Admins i will form a team and make the drive. I had this idea for a long time and that's why i proposed many changes. Just tell me if you believe we should give it a try. here's a list of the requirements, and things we have already. The benefits would be being more noticible in many other wikias and so we could gain more editors and you know that we need that! Best practices When you request a spotlight, your wiki should follow these best practices: *The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. (Needed) *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. (Needed) *The wiki should have a logo. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. '' (Done, that's why i was working on the mainpage a lot)'' *The wiki should have My Home and WikiStickies enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. (Needed) *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. (Done) *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. (Needed, I was working on this until Ralnon made me stop the Categorization Drive) *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. (needed) *The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) (Needed) *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. (Needed...) As you can see we can achieve all the requirements if we determine to do so! It would take us sometime but come on, we can do it! NightBird (talk) 20:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Max, just a reminder: Though I know you are busy on the MFF Wikia, and you can stay there as long as you want, the TTFF Wikia is doing pretty badly as well the past few months, with many users gone and few new users coming here. I just want to tell you that you can edit on as many wikis as you want, not just one, and you are always welcome back here if you want. Thanks for everything you have done here for the community, Max, and I look forward to reading your stories on the MFF Wikia! Ralnon (talk) 22:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC)